A draw and the aquamarine hair girl
by HarukaCSW
Summary: A story about how Haruka fall in love with Michiru...and all the things that she does to court her...since they met...As I wait for the bus to arrive, there she was, the girl we were talking about walking to the other bus stop. Mysterious she is...


**Ok…I haven't write a fic since 2003…and it was on Spanish…so this may be my first one on English…**

**Have to thanks my friend **_**gotToluvAnime **_**for the grammar review she does to this…Read her fics! They're really cool! **

**Ok…let's go to the fic…  
**

**AU Haruka Michiru**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To tell you the truth you never know how you will meet people, and how that meeting will change your whole life. Just like what happened to me when I met her, years ago when we were just teenagers. I was the girl whom people fear 'cause of my height, the way I wear myself.' Overall, my difference to other girls of my generation. But she…_the aquamarine hair girl,_ change everything when she came running into my life.

Just starting out high school and we were testing our lucks with those horrible exams the government like to give out so to see how good the education in our country is….Even if my school wasn't run by government, we have to take those exams and study hard so the reputation of the school doesn't go down. I never studied…and I still like to keep it that way…I just read the book once and that's all for me…may be if I read it like twice I will surely have perfect grades, however, due to never failing a subject, I never do so. Simply said, I don't care. All that I care are cars and racing when I'm at the right age to do so.

"Hey Haruka!" A voice coming from my back woke me up from 'me driving a Ferrari' daydream

"Hey Buffy!" My friend Sakura was behind me, I call her "Buffy" cause she loves the series about vampires. You know Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Back to her once again. "What are you doing over here?" I ask her looking far away. I usually don't have eye contact with people I'm talking to, they feel intimidated with that. _I really wonder why..._

"Me?" pointing herself "I must be the one making that question! You have finished your exam like 30 minutes ago and you haven't leave from school! I have just finished and it was really stressful" she exclaimed as Sakura takes a sit beside me, face ready to blow up. Well… Math isn't really an easy subject, but I like it…and she doesn't. Chemistry, like Math, is also hard, which I don't like it but she does. _Aah...so confusin_g… I just look at her and gave a smile. We were in the same school since 2nd grade, so we are really close friends, if being close to me could happen… _if it's even possible..._

"Well, I have to take the bus, and I feel lazy to do it, so I prefer to wait until I feel in mood to go home." I answered laying my back on the grass and she only let out a soft sound of laughter

"That's your problem, not mine" Sakura joked a little bit. There was a moment of silence between the both of us. I seriously don't like to remain in silence when I am with persons, Okay… I'm a serious girl who doesn't talk too much, but I prefer to talk about something stupid or nonsense than being in silence for a while…and thank God she knows that.

"Have you seen the new girl in the school? The one with aquamarine hair?" She asks me trying to look into my eyes; I just stared at her for a couple of seconds and then moved my head away from her eyes

"Yeah…I have heard that she's really intelligent…kind of a nerd girl, ain't she?"

"Well... she always stay until the end of the hour, checking her exam, and she really looks serious… that's what I think."

"So what?" I question her…It's not my style to talk about other people... _Aah...who understands me?_ I don't like to remain in silence, but if they talk about other people I don't like it either. Strange, I am...

"Just wondering…if she's as intelligent as they say, why does she always finished her exams at the end while you finished them first? We only had an exam of 70 questions, which 25 were of math, 25 of chemistry and 20 of Spanish. And you finished it in 40 minutes! and I'm sure you will be one of the top students when the results come out."

"nah…I don't think so, Buffy. I just do thing fast…and answering exams is included in it." I stretched my arms and stood up and started walking around for a little bit "I just do some maneuvering with the solutions, I hate chemistry and I have take Spanish lessons for a while…so I answered as I think it should be right…and now I feel in mood to walk to my home" and I started walking to the school's door. Lifting my hand up, I wave my hands bye bye to my friend.

I tried walking for a little bit, but the hot weather was slowly taking me down. So I decide to take the bus. As I wait for the bus to arrive, there she was, the girl we were talking about walking to the other bus stop. _Mysterious she is... __I haven't seen her talking to someone, and they said she is above others… But, yeah she's above other girls.. She's gorgeous…Aah! What am I thinking?! I'm a girl and I don't have to be looking at other girls!!! This mind of mine is always giving me problems…now…I have to focus on tomorrow's exams…and they will be…_ I reach a piece of paper from my pocket where I wrote the subjects I have to study _History, geography and English…such a waste of time to study those subjects…I'm going to watch T.V. and…_ I feel some wind pass trough my head and…Shit! I miss the bus! _And this is what daydreaming does to me _ _Aarghh.. now I have to walk.._

I arrive home after eating 3 cones of ice cream and walking for almost 30 minutes…living close to the sea only gives you a humid hot weather resulting to the benefits of sweating all day long …well.. At least is not cold in winter…I took a quick bath and searched for my books. I put them on the sofa and turned on the TV…_books always are the best thing to place the glass of water onto, so you won't drop anything on your furniture. This is where I find books useful..._

The next day I woke up early…stretched a little bit and…felt lazy in taking bath…Thank God I wasn't living with my mom cause I am really sure she will scold me till God knows for how long just so to take a shower…I dress up and went to school…again…I really hate to go to school just to take those boring exams and always have to stay in the school for a while until I get in mood to go to my house and watch TV…or surf in the internet or whatever my mood is in the moment.

That day I decide to take my backpack and my notebooks so I can study for a moment before the exams, I read a bit on the bus and then shifted off to read car magazines for a while. Finally, I arrived and as yesterday, I think government exams are REALLY simple and easy to do…so with conviction in my mind and heart, my record for today will be 20 minutes of answering! After I finished my exam, I stood up from my chair and as I did so, all of the students inside looked at me quite amused as to how fast I did… I really love when other people look at me like that. I went outside and as yesterday went to take a sit and look up to the trees as I waited for myself to be in the mood to go home. I remember my notebooks on my backpack and the cars magazine, I took my pencil out and start drawing the Ferrari that was on the front page. I'm not good at drawing but I feel proud to say that my car drawings are really cool. After a couple of minutes, Buffy finally arrives and started to walk towards me.

"Dreaming with Ferrari again, Haruka?" She said to me with a a grin on her face.

"Yeah! One of these days I will have one and took it for a drive by the seaside, and everyone will surely admire me." I answered proudly with a bright smile on my face. She laughed and asked for a piece of paper where she can draw as well. I gave her one and we both started drawing at the same time. We were so into our drawings that we didn't realize that the other students were already leaving the school. But I realize that someone was looking over my shoulder, looking to what I was drawing…and that made me really nervous…I look back a little bit… and an aquamarine haired girl was over my shoulder… _She smells nice_… conscious to was looking made me even more nervous… A rare case that doesn't happen to me very often…I shrugged this thoughts off and continued drawing…I wonder why she's looking …for about..hmm... Almost 10 minutes? Sakura also noticed her presence but decided to ignore her and continue on with drawing. Suddenly, I hear her walking. I look up and saw her standing right in front of me. She opened her mouth, and for the first time I hear her gentle voice speak

"You draw really cool! "she said, and, in that moment was the first time I looked into someone's eyes. Her deep blue oceanic eyes looking admiringly at me. She was smiling this enrapturing smile of hers. I tried to look annoyed so to hid the awe I was feeling as I stared upon her beauty.. _God! She really is gorgeous! _

"I don't think so" I said trying to act uninterested and turned my eyes back to what I was drawing.

"Yes you do! I really like the car you're drawing." again my eyes gaze upon her. I really don't believe what she was saying but I like it when people appreciate what I am doing

"Thanks. I-" she cuts me off from what I was trying to say by showing me a card of an anime that she was holding in front of me and again she surprised me…_wasn't she supposed to be this serious girl?!_

"Can you draw this for me?" she asked. I hold it the card in my hand and took a look at it.. It was a card from Sailor V anime "Please?" she pleaded with a smile which no one could simply deny to… I sure can't as I subconsciously grabbed the card from her hand. . _ I just can't stop looking at her! Why?! Why?! Why?! Wait, she also likes anime?! Well...so do I…but she is this supposed to be the 'nerd' of our generation! How could she?! _My thoughts were soon broken as soon as I heard the sound of Sakura's laughter in the background. I shook my head and looked over my hand. My eyes bolted as soon as I saw this anime card in my hand. _A__nd why I'm holding the card?! I can't draw anime!!_

"I don't-" and like before, she interrupted me once again. 

"Thank you very much!! I'll be back. Sensei's asking for my help. I hope when I'm back you have finished it! See you!" and just like that she left without waiting for my reply… I smiled as I admire her beauty.. as soon as her image fades away from my sight, my mind was back to normal. Then after a few second, I looked down again on my hand and realized I was still holding her card.

"What the!!" I yelled. Sakura's laughter only seemed to get louder and louder really "How could she impose such thing!!? Just appearing out of nowhere and asking me to draw this anime thing and then leave without any considerations if I want to do it or not!" I let my frustrations out on Sakura._ And I don't know how to draw anime to begin with! _I look over at Sakura who is still laughing as hard as possible. "You're not helping at all! There's nothing funny about this!!"

"Gomen! You should have seen the look on your face! God that was priceless!!!" my friend informed me as she continue on with laughing.. _so impolite!!_ "You can't eveb say a word having her in front of you!" and again she seems to only get me more and more embarrassed by the way I acted

"yeah..well..." I turn page on my notebook and look at the card "I'm going to try drawing this 'thing' for a change." I tell her. _maybe a good friendship can grow from this…And I have to say I need some friends…someone who likes the thing I like... I hate to spend the evenings alone without no one to watch anime with me…_

"Are you going to draw that anime Haruka?" Sakura inquired. She knows that I'm really bad drawing anime…well.. I am not bad...it just takes me time to draw one… time which I absolutely don't have..

"Yes…it may be good for practice…" I said and started drawing…or I think I was drawing…

(20 minutes later….)

"Ok! It's over!!!! I can't draw!" I say it throwing a ball of paper for 10th consecutive times. Ten consecutive futile attempts of drawing the anime for that girl. _S__he even introduce herself! And she hasn't even show up…I think I have to look for here to give this card…may be it's important to her..i mean…bringing 'this' to the school…and in exams week would only mean that this is important to her. I should go and look for her… _I stood up and stretch my arms up in the air, and started looking for this strange yet beautiful aquamarine haired girl…

(Other 20 minutes later…)

"I had been looking everywhere for you…and like for 20 minutes." I said gasping for air. The hot weather and my need for something cold made me talk like that

"and for what?" she asks me with an innocent smile. I froze and once again admire her beauty… "Oh! Yes!" she said immediately "I gave to you a card to see if you could draw it for me, right?"

"Uh,,,yes but…"

"So, where's the drawing?" she smiles at me and again i looked deeply into her eyes. Strange for me looking at the eyes of someone and looking right back at mine_…__she has the prettiest eyes I ever seen_… "So, where is it?" She asked again still smiling that same bright smile. I looked away from her face as the feeling of guilt spreads all over me.

"Sorry I couldn't draw it." I admitted to her as I apologize, rubbing my neck with my left hand. I handed out back to her the card she lend me earlier and gave her an apologetic yet ridiculous smile. _O__kay…now I'm smiling like an idiot…now she might feel uncomfortable with me…_

"Oh…" she answered and took the card from my hand. _I feel like I have disappointed her at some point_

"I will try to do it later if you lend me the card. I promise you I'll try hard, but not right now cause I have to go. Sorry." again, I smiled…how long has it been since I smiled like this? _ Smile in a really stupid way, I have to say…_

"Oh! Well...no worries Tenoh-san. I'll lend it to you. Take it as long as you need it."

"Uuh..thank you…"

"Well have to go, see you around here Tenoh-san." the girl bid her farewell as she waved her hand. As soon as she was gone, something had snapped in my thoughts. _H__ow the hell she nows my last name?! _

"Hey! Wait!" I run after her. "Sorry but… What's your name?." I ask her as I looked down on the concrete pavement beneath us.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru, nice to meet you Tenoh-san.." she smiled and I was surprised

"how did you know my name? I mean I don't remember saying it to you." I look into her deep blue eyes baffled by the way she had known my name. She only smiled in return

"Well every one knows you here, Tenoh-san. I just asked one of our schoolmates for your name."

"oh! Well…so…"_ arghh! I hate to be so short of word sometimes_

"see you tomorrow Tenoh-San, so we can talk a little bit about each others and who knows might be good friends." she said with the same endearing smile in her face _ god! a really captivating smile she has_

"okay Kaioh-san, talk sounds just fine." I said in the most sincerely way I can…."see you then tomorrow, and I promise to finish that drawing for you one of this days"

"That's a promise then"

"Hai! It is."

-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

…And as I say…you never know how you met people…and how they get into your life… a promise, a draw and something else can make the difference… and she made a difference in that moment... in that day...that fateful day of march 15th….

**Well that's all for today, I guess I will continue with this hehe! ****  
This is how I met MY Michiru like 6 years ago….**

**I love you, Princess!**

**And again ) I have to say "thank you!" to gotToluvAnime ;)**

**o…what's that button over there?...it says… "go!"… why you don't click on in?**

**Thank you!**


End file.
